Watching you
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Danny is how he is because he has been watching Edward


**Watching you **

**Danny ****Cullen is the little boy he is today because he watches Edward and wants to be like him. Song –fic.**

**I don't OWN twilight or the music **

**I smiled at him. He was so exited about our boys only time. Bella had managed to keep the girls busy.**** He had been insisting on wanting to go swimming so bad, we had tried that, it hadn't work, at least not in a public place, then Alice had suggested on going somewhere that didn't envolve sun.**

Drivin' through town just my boy and me  
With a Happy Meal in his booster seat  
Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone.  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath.  
His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well, then my four year old said a four letter word  
It started with "S" and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"

**He and I didn't get to go out a lot, but going to seattle**** for the entire day seemed fun enough for my four year old. I woke him early that day, but he couldn't get up. He was to tired. So I got him dressed and got him on the Volvo while he was still sleeping. As I drove towards I destiny I just imagined the look on his face, the surprise he would get when my old friends would open their doors to us. **

Chorus:  
He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do.  
So I've been watching you."

**When we got there, the whole place was empty, only the runners of the attractions were there, it was an inside amusement park, so I could go and do anything. As we got into the first game, a wide smile spreaded on his face. He sure was a happy kid. He had learned that with the little moments life gives you, you can actually enjoyed them. And I had learned that since becoming a father **

We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
Just this side of bedtime later that night  
Turnin' on my son's Scooby-Doo nightlight.

**As the day of fun and laughther came to an end. I took them to get some dinner. It was still early as a waitress sat us on a table. She smiled at us shyly **

"**Daddy?" Danny said quietly "can I get a burger?"**

"**sure you can" I said**

"**so, a burger for him… and what drink?" **

"**a milkshake please" I said politely **

"**and for you sir?" the woman asked unsure of what to call me. I sure didn't look like the dad of a 4 year old .**

"**I'm fine" I assured her "thank you" . I winked at Danny and he laughed quietly **  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"

**That night, when we got home, he was already beat up by all the excitement . I tucked him and he opened his eyes for a second **

"**good night Dan" I said sweetly rubbing his cheek with my cold hand**

"**night daddy!" he smiled weakly "I love you"**

"**I love you too" I offered him a hug. He got out of the covers and I laughed at his words**

"**that girl was confused wasn't she?" he gave me a twisted smile. My smile **

"**yeah, humans are like that around us huh?" I got him back under the covers and kissed his forehead **  
Chorus:  
He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We like fixin' things and holding momma's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you"  
**He sure was a good boy. I had done everything I could to teach him the right things in life. How to treat girls. To help around the house or simply behaving at school. He had learned everything happily. He was a worthy Cullen gentleman **

With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug.  
Said, "My little bear is growin' up."  
And he said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."  
**I was proud of the man, he was becoming, the dreams he had and his virtudes. Human. Worthy of admiration . Carlisle had been right on thinking that he was more human than vampire. Maybe that was his special hability, adding it to the fact, that he could read minds like me . and blocked those thoughts as well, something really useful if he didn't want to be grounded.**  
"'Cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
By then I'll be strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do.  
'cause I've been watchin' you."  
hey yeah  
uh huh

**In the end I know he's so much like me, because he's been watching me. **

**The end.**


End file.
